


It's easier to blame the tequila

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get drunk and fuck, because it's what Arthur wants to do.</p><p>(Written for the Merlin Summer Pornathon's Kinkme Merlin challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easier to blame the tequila

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I picked was [Arthur is absolutely not gay. Absolutely not. He just really likes to get drunk and have Gwaine fuck him, that's all.](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/24606.html?thread=24696094#t24696094)

The saying goes, in sing-song slurring, 'One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, _floor_.'

In Arthur's case, it mostly goes 'One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, rest of the bottle, Gwaine's pool table with his arse up in the air.'

Every time, Gwaine tells himself he's going to stop inviting Arthur over, because the weeks of testosterone-fuelled borderline violence Arthur inflicts on him in the name of reclaiming his manliness afterwards are not exactly fun.

But Gwaine's drunk, horny body always wins the arguments with his drunk, befuddled brain when Arthur drops trou and spreads himself over the green baize and says, 'C'mon if you think you're hard enough,' like it's the funniest joke in the world.

Oh yes, they're so manly. They used to just sit and wank in each other's company, with Arthur talking about girls and porn and porn about girls and never taking his eyes off Gwaine's cock while he did it, but they were teenagers then. Now, they're old enough for Gwaine's parents to leave him home alone at weekends, old enough to get drunk and lose some inhibitions.

So Arthur once got drunk enough to confess that the idea of Gwaine fucking him is all it takes to get him off, and that he thought about it all the time. And now, they do this.

'Doesn't make me gay,' Arthur protests around Gwaine's fingers. 'It _doesn't_ , alright?' He moans, opening his mouth wider so that Gwaine can get three fingers in, licking eagerly where they meet the palm like he'd like to try for four, and Gwaine has his other hand three-fingers-up Arthur's arse right now and that makes him think maybe he could get four in _there_ as well …

'Whatever,' he says, trying to toe his jeans closer, kick his wallet out of the back pocket, grab a condom without having to let either hand slip out of Arthur's body. Doesn't work, though, so Gwaine has to make the decision and fish out the rubber using the hand he'd had up Arthur's arse, mostly to hear him growl and press his sharp teeth into the skin of Gwaine's fingers in protest.

(Arthur's pushy. Gwaine's dicked around too long before and ended up shoved on his back and ridden til the carpet skinned his shoulderblades. So he doesn't waste time any more.)

Arthur gives easily inside, because Gwaine's parents are away most weekends and because Arthur's bathroom is in the east wing of his father's mansion and has a lock on the door, and between those things, Arthur gets a fair amount of practice at this, but he's still tight.

He moans low and joyous and drunkdrunk _drunk_ , as Gwaine pushes in. Gwaine's head is already spinning, and he says, without thinking really, 'You're gay for _me_ though, aren't you Arthur. You beg me to fuck you, man, that's not straight -' and it turns into a monologue, because talking makes Arthur moan again and again and again, '- you're such a fucking easy drunk, Arthur, I bet you'd suck me, wouldn't you, you'd take me deep -'

Gwaine doesn't think Arthur actually would - he's always been more the legs-spread, down-to-business kind of easy - but it's nice to think about with Arthur still sucking Gwaine's fingers.

He's biting carelessly now too, always a sign that he's close, and Gwaine reaches round for him, kinda gentlemanly but also because he likes getting Arthur's mess all over his hand so he can touch Arthur's nipples with it, his collarbone, his mouth - it makes Arthur buck wildly, which always makes Gwaine come too.

'- after we're done I'm gonna lie you down over this table and lick you clean, like the come-covered gay boy you are,' Gwaine says, and Arthur bites him _hard_ , and comes.

***

They wake up the next morning under the pool table, stinking of sex and tequila, and Arthur somehow managed to fall asleep with his head pillowed on Gwaine's discarded underpants, and there's a feather boa under here as well that probably, thinking about it, belonged at some stage to Gwaine's sister Elena, and all in all - 'Okay, Arthur, you have to admit it now. This is the gayest way to wake up in the world.'

Arthur's expression is somehow prim and hungover at the same time. He pokes Gwaine in the hip with the empty tequila bottle in apparent revenge for being woken up at all, and says grumpily, 'You _have_ heard of bisexuality, right?'


End file.
